NatSoc
Constitutional Autocracy of NatSoc The Constitutional Autocracy fo NatSoc (NatSoc) '''is a faction created on March 27, 2014. NatSoc was created by '''GoatsCanGTFO. The Constitutional Autocracy of NatSoc is a constitutional autocracy, mostly focused on personal liberties and peace treaties with other factions. Ultimately, the government is an autocracy, but members are open to share ideas with the faction leader to pass laws. Also, as stated in NatSoc's constitution, no amendment shall ever be infringed upon. History After being founded, the faction's first home took place underground, inside a cave. As the cave got further explored, the resources began to dry up. Members were unhappy with the faction placement and the dangers that ensued. Lava, enemy mobs, and fall damage was regularly encountered. Many times did death appear, and many times was death momentarily evaded, and many times have the treasures of NatSoc been demolished by lava. At the beginning of this time, the first member, Vaalin1337, joined NatSoc. Vaalin1337 and GoatsCanGTFO worked hard to mine, secure land, gather resources, ware off enemies, farm, and much more. Much work was done, and eventually both knew it was time to move to the surface. Shortly before moving to the surface, two new members joined the ever-growing faction, rzor and StevenF19. rzor and StevenF19 both helped secure resources and build. This was when GoatsCanGTFO decided it was time to advance to the surface. Vaalin1337 traveled afar to build for NatSoc. After reaching the surface, GoatsCanGTFO came across a village. This village contained peaceful residents. NatSoc fought valiantly to protect these innocent villagers, but alas, one-by-one they all fell victim ot the enemy mobs. By the time there was one villager left, NatSoc had built a wall to keep the enemy mobs out, and have secured the preimeter in the name of NatSoc. Eventually, an enemy mob snuck in and killed the last villager, but vengeance was had. The border of NatSoc is currently being expanded upon and secured further, to avoid more travesties like what happened to the villagers. Unfortunately, Vaalin1337 later chose to split off from NatSoc and pursue his own goals, but he left NatSoc with a parting gift of iron, as well as a promise that his new faction, Solvada, would always be there to help NatSoc in times of crisis. Constitution 1. In no form will any member of NatSoc initiate an attack on any faction member or neutral members, with exception to a reasonable suspicion of an immediate threat. 2. If the initiation of an attack on a member is permitted, you must give the user a warning before attacking, and allow the user to heed the warning before attacking, withe exception to a reasonable suspicion of an immediate threat. 3. Trading and other transactions with members of enemy factions is prohibited unless stated otherwise by the faction leader. 4. Every NatSoc member has the right to their own private chest. Anybody that steals from another member's private chest will be persecuted based on amendment 5. 5. Any NatSoc member caught breaking an amendment will be warned. If a NatSoc member breaks the constitution twice, they will be kicked. Any and all of the member's items will be arranged to be given back to them. 6. All NatSoc members have the right to make transactions with other members, as long as it does not interfere with amendment 3. 7. All NatSoc members have the right to mine anywhere they please, as long as it doesn't interfere with other factions. If it interferes with other factions and the member still wishes to mine in that area, negotiations must be set with the faction leader. 8. All NatSoc members have the right to use public services and goods (public chests, enchantment tables, crafting tables, furnaces, etc.) free of charge. 9. All NatSoc members have the right to build on land as long as it does not interefere with other members' property or other factions' property, with exception to the member or faction consenting to said action. 10. NatSoc and its members shall remain neutral in battle unless allied factions request for help, or if enemy factions are involved. 11. Any amendments added to NatSoc's constitution in the future must be added by the faction leader and must be agreed upon by the majority of NatSoc members. 12. No laws shall be passed nor enforced that is not mentioned within the constitution. 13. Taxation shall never be allowed. 14. Any person is allowed to join as long as permitted by the faction leader. 15. For NatSoc to be involved in a war, NatSoc must be protecting its allies or in self-defence. 16. For NatSoc to participate in a war, the faction leader must declare war. 17. Most factions requesting to be allies will be accepted, although the final say goes to NatSoc's leader. 18. This first 18 amendments shall never be removed nor edited. 19. In no way will NatSoc force its government onto any other faction. NatSoc foreign policies will revolve around coexistence. 19. NatSoc will in no way influence the change of another faction's government, with exception to invaders.